Phineas and Love Don't Mix
by RiverRabbit
Summary: Shortly after 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz is defeated and the Danville gang loses their memories, Phineas dreams of kissing Isabella and realizes his true feelings for her.  But what does Phineas know about love and is it all it's cracked up to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, world! After seeing Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, I sat down at my computer and this story literally wrote itself. Anyway, this is my first fanfic, so reviews would be an awesome way to help my stories get better. Please read and review, but most of all, ENJOY! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb!**

* * *

><p>"What?" Phineas shouted as he snapped up in bed. He immediately covered his mouth and prayed that he hadn't awakened his green-haired brother, but in vain. Ferb blinked back at him from his bed on the far left side of the room.<p>

"Sorry, Ferb," Phineas muttered, confusion flooding his mind. "I just had the weirdest dream."

When he didn't elaborate, Ferb queried, "What was it about?"

"Well, you see…" The other boy hesitated, not knowing what to say, for once in his life. "Most of the dream was a blur: a man in a lab coat, secret agents, portals… I think, robots… But for some reason the last part is strangely vivid." Phineas paused again and Ferb raised a curious eyebrow. "It's just that… I dreamed that… That Isabella kissed me."

"And?" Ferb's eyes held a knowing glint.

"And what?" Phineas shot back, more bewildered than anything.

The British boy rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Was it a good dream or a bad dream?"

Phineas thought for a moment. He thought about Isabella, her sparkling eyes, her cute purple bow- wait, since when did he think it was cute? - and her strong, but kind personality. Now that Phineas thought about it, Isabella had always seemed to stand out from his other friends and seeing her walk up to him every morning saying "Watcha doin?" always made his day instantly better. He had never realized that these feelings meant anything more than that she was his best friend, but maybe there was something he hadn't seen…

"Well, I guess, now that I think about it… It was kind of a good dream…"

"Then why do you sound so uncertain?" Ferb made his way over to his brother and sat down beside him.

Phineas' eyes widened as a flow of new emotions suddenly rushed through him. "How can I not be afraid? I've never liked a girl before; not like this. What if she doesn't like me back?" Ferb barely suppressed a chuckle at the last comment. "Or even worse… What if she's liked me and I've been neglecting her?"

Phineas buried his face in his hands for a moment, imagining every possible scenario involving Isabella's thought and feelings for him. Or lack there of.

"You know, when you love someone, sometimes you have to take risks," Ferb said solemnly. "Sometimes it works out and sometimes it doesn't."

Phineas cocked his head, wondering how Ferb knew so much, but decided to let it go for the time being. Instead he said, "So what should I do?"

"What do you think you should do?"

Phineas stared at his hands for a minute. "I think I need to find out how Isabella feels about me… And whatever the case, I need to do my best to make her happy!"

Ferb just nodded.

The brothers sat there for a few more minutes; Phineas desperately trying to figure out how he would approach Isabella and Ferb wondering how long it would take his oblivious brother to realize the truth about their neighbor.

Finally, Phineas broke the silence. "I can't believe it took some odd dream for me to realize that I feel this way… We live in a strange world, Ferb. A strange world indeed."

Ferb blinked. "Yes, yes we do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy! =)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>The next morning, the sun rose early as Phineas and Ferb stationed themselves under the tree in their backyard. Phineas was still distracted from last night, zoning out every once in a while, and proving unable to come up with a project idea before Isabella arrived.<p>

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha doin?"

Isabella's sweet voice made Phineas' heart jump and he fought the urge to blush. _Since when have I been nervous around her? Has her voice always been so pleasant?_ Phineas took a breath and focused on sounding like his normal self.

"We don't really know yet," he finally announced. "Are there any specific patches that you and Fireside Girls need?"

"Hmm…" Isabella put a hand on her chin and assumed a classic thinking position. "Oh! I know!" she exclaimed. "We've been wanting to earn our Martial Arts Patches, but there's no studio or anything in Danville…"

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas shouted as he leaped up from his seat and took Isabella's hand in his. "We'll help you get that patch, Isabella; we'll build the greatest martial arts studio in the world! Or at least the Tri-State Area."

There was a moment of silence before Phineas realized that he was still holding Isabella's hand. He quickly withdrew his hand, but not before noticing the girl's light blush. His heart quickened and he tried desperately to keep from giving anything away.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Phineas said, "Why don't you and the other Fireside Girls get ready? You know, uniforms and all? Ferb and I will take care of the studio itself."

"Okay, see you guys in an hour or so!" Isabella flashed a brilliant smile before dashing off to call her friends.

When Isabella had gone, Phineas turned to his brother. "Man, since when is this so hard? I've never had a problem talking to her before! Do you think she noticed when I took her hand? I didn't even realize it before it was too late!" Phineas stopped and breathed deeply, trying to organize his thoughts. For a man of math and science, he found dealing with such a strong emotion rather difficult.

"If someone took _my_ hand, I would find it hard not to notice," Ferb offered.

"Now Isabella knows that something's up!" Phineas went on, his voice rising as if he were going to panic. "She must think I'm crazy! Look, I know that I was psyched last night, but I don't know if I can face her when I'm like this!"

Suddenly, Phineas' head snapped up, an idea springing into his head. "I know what else we should do today, Ferb! I could build a machine that destroys feelings of love!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I noticed that a lot of people seem to think that in this story Phineas is a bit, well, Doofenshmirtzy? That's kind of true, but before I wrote this, I thought that Phineas had never really experienced love and, even for super nice people, the reaction to it isn't always the best. I also wanted to get into Phineas' thoughts for a while, since a lot of the fanfics I've been seeing have him going straight to being lovey-dovey with Isabella. We will get there thought, since this IS a Phinabella fic! Anyway, just thought I'd share my thoughts; again thanks for the reviews! =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb (if I did, Phineas and Isabella would have kissed a lot sooner =P)**

* * *

><p>"What?" Ferb exclaimed, his voice rising slightly above his usual quietness. "Phineas, why ever would you want to destroy love?"<p>

"I just…" Phineas sighed. "I won't destroy love for everyone or anything, but I think maybe I'm just not meant to have feelings like this. I can't even talk to my best friend anymore, without getting nervous and unconsciously doing irrational things! She wouldn't ever be interested in me anyway, so why put her through all this?"

Ferb furrowed his brow, but made no other movements as he tried to process and understand his brother's point of view. He could understand Phineas' dilemma; the two boys got pretty much anything they wanted by relying on, or challenging, the laws of physics. Just by doing the things that interested them, they had come to be loved by most everyone in Danville. But this was different. Phineas had never felt the need for anyone's approval, so the sudden change would be a huge blow to him.

However much it was hurting Phineas in the present, Ferb couldn't let his brother destroy his own feelings. Especially when he knew that Isabella had been waiting years for Phineas to finally realize and accept hers. Ferb resolved to get his brother and neighbor together, no matter what; assuming Phineas' emotions didn't kill him in the process.

"Maybe you should give love a shot," Ferb suggested, his speech returning to normal. When Phineas still looked skeptical, he added, "Sure it'll take some getting used to, but it's not like any of our projects this summer were that easy, right?"

Phineas sighed again and Ferb noted that Phineas had probably sighed more that day than he ever had in his whole life. "Ferb, I know you're trying to help, but what if it gets worse? What if I'm building something, but I screw it up and hurt someone all because I can't stop thinking about Isabella?"

Ferb could see that no more attempts at persuading would work for the time being, so he stood up and flexed his hands. "Maybe a little building will help you think more clearly. We still have to build that martial arts studio, you know."

"Alright, I'll try," Phineas reluctantly agreed. "I guess, just let me know if I start acting funny…"

Ferb nodded before edging his lips into a small grin. "Just make sure I don't do more talking then you or they'll know something's up."

* * *

><p>At last afternoon came and the Fireside Girls gathered in the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard, each dressed in an array of black that made them look like the Fireside Ninjas. When Isabella entered the first thing that she noticed was, of course, Phineas. The second was that the backyard was completely normal other than a small, newly constructed shack.<p>

"Uh, Phineas?" Isabella asked, cocking her head to one side. "Where's the studio?" She noticed that Ferb was nowhere in sight, but didn't mention it.

Phineas hesitated a moment and Isabella thought she saw a shadow of doubt in his eyes, but it vanished too quickly for her to tell. And then the old Phineas was back.

"Come, students," he said in a mystical voice, "the master is waiting for you."

Phineas led the girls into the shack, where he pressed a small button, the same color as his hair. The floor of the shack dropped out from under them and they fell into the blackness below. As was usual for Phineas and Ferb, they landed on a platform that was soft, painless, and somewhat resembled a trampoline.

When they were all on solid ground, the Fireside girls looked around to see that they were in an underground tunnel, lit by a single torch.

"How can we do martial arts in here?" Isabella asked, wide-eyed.

Phineas assumed what looked like a meditating position and then began to relay his instructions. "You will travel down this tunnel in order to reach the master. On your way, you will meet several challenges: some big, some small, but most of them difficult. More will be explained when you reach the master." And with that Phineas vanished into the darkness as if he were a ninja himself.

* * *

><p>Back outside, Phineas breathed a sigh of relief. Isabella had looked so cute in her jet-black outfit that he'd nearly choked up and panicked. He needed to solve this before someone else noticed and started asking questions. Phineas still thought that it might be easier to delete his feelings than to try controlling them, but then he remembered what Candace had told him and Ferb about mothering; that it can't be done with machines.<p>

Then Phineas knew whom he needed to talk to help get him out of this mess: Candace! _Candace is the master of love!_ Phineas thought, as he hurried towards the house. _I mean, she got herself a boyfriend, right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm only on chapter 4 and I can't believe that I have so many reviews! Thanks so much! I decided to take off the chapter names (but thanks Citrus Productions for noticing my spelling error), since they tend to annoy me and I can never think of good ones. . Anyway, I'm going to try to update every day, otherwise I'll probably forget, but it is currently marching band season, so I am kept very very busy. So I'll try to keep updating every day, but we'll see how that turns out. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

* * *

><p>Phineas didn't waste any time in searching for Candace by quickly finding her in her room, where she lay on her bed babbling away to her friend Stacey. He hesitated a moment before knocking on his sister's open door.<p>

"Uh, Candace?"

Candace's head snapped up and she muttered a quick "I'll call you later" to Stacey. "What are you up to now, Phineas?" she groaned. "Have built some other ridiculous contraption and now you want me to take part? Well, no thank you; I have better things to do, so if you don't scram I'm going to call mom!"

"I-it's not about something that we built…" Phineas started again.

"I SAID SCRA- what? If this isn't about your daily project, then what is it? It better be good; Stacey and I were having an awesome conversation about Jeremy!"

That's when Phineas saw his chance. "That's it! I wanted to ask about Jeremy!" Well that certainly got her attention. "I mean, not actually about Jeremy, but about how he's you're boyfriend and all…" Phineas trailed off, wondering if what he just said had even made sense.

Candace furrowed her brow and Phineas was sure that he hadn't made much sense. "You want to know about Jeremy being my boyfriend?"

"No, no! I mean, well…" the ten-year-old boy paused to gather his thoughts. "I was wondering if you could tell me about when you first realized that you had a crush on him…"

A wide smile grew on Candace's face as she misinterpreted the question. "Well, I thought Jeremy was super cute from the first time I saw him-hey, wait," she paused, realizing her mistake. "Phineas, do you like someone?"

"No!" he said, a little too quickly.

"It's Isabella, isn't it?"

Phineas started to deny it, but decided that there was no point. "Yes," he sighed. "How did you know?"

"We all knew that this was going to happen, I mean it's been pretty obvious," Candace said, rolling her eyes. When Phineas gave her an incredulous look, she added, "I guess you really didn't know… You'll have to figure it out for yourself then."

"Wait, what? Please tell me!" Phineas pleaded.

His big sister shook her head. "No can do, bro. Anyway, you came to talk to me for a reason, right? What do you want to know?"

"Well… I had a dream last night that Isabella kissed me and then I realized that I really like her. But it's driving me crazy! I mean, I can't even look at her without getting nervous or scared of what she thinks of me. I think maybe it would be easier to just not feel this way." Phineas stared down at his feet in attempt to hide his blush. When he looked up, he was surprised to see that Candace actually looked sympathetic.

"I know exactly how you feel," she said. "When I first liked Jeremy, I could hardly do more than freeze and scream when I was with him. But I decided that I really wanted to be with him, so I kept trying until he finally noticed me, and once that happened, I was able to be myself around him. So, Phineas, you need to decide. Do you really want to be with Isabella or not?"

Phineas thought for a moment before answering. "I think I'll give it a try!" he decided, hoping that it wouldn't lead to his downfall.

Candace grinned. "Great. You're the guy, so you have to make the first move. Don't be afraid to talk to her a lot or hold her hand or give her a hug."

"Alright, I can do that!" Phineas replied, but his eyes betrayed his doubt. Candace didn't seem to notice, so he figured he should let her get back to her phone calls. "Thanks, Candace!" he said before rushing out. Hopefully none of his friends had noticed his absence.

* * *

><p>When Phineas had gone, Candace let out a sigh of relief. <em>I can't believe that worked,<em> she thought. _All I did was quote the magazine that I read earlier, but it seems like it did the trick!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Why, hello again! How is everyone? I apologize for not updating yesterday, but I was busy most of the day, soooo I'm posting a longer chapter today! Actually the chapter just turned out longer than I expected... :P Anyway, I had this idea earlier today and I thought it'd be a great plot twist, so please tell me what you think! Enjoy and thanks again for all the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Last I checked, I didn't own Phineas and Ferb ^^;**

* * *

><p>While Phineas was talking to Candace, the Fireside Girls were deep in training to earn their desired patch. As they proceeded down the dark hall, they came across several enemies whom they had to take down.<p>

First they encountered an already terrified Baljeet, who fought only by flapping his arms about. Gretchen kicked him in the shin at which point he begged for mercy, much to Ginger's digress. Next they came across… Perry? Or at least Isabella confirmed from a sign that said "Ninja Perry" that their opponent was supposed to be Perry. However, the platypus didn't make an appearance, so the girls went on their way.

Finally, they came to Buford, who seemed thoroughly annoyed for "having to wait so long." The bulky boy threw a punch, but the Fireside Girls scattered at Isabella's command. Buford chose a target and attacked once more, but received a neat kick in the stomach from Milly. By this point, Isabella had had enough, so she called out a rally of orders. Ginger, Milly, Gretchen, and Holly each took a side and struck, but Buford was ready, or so he thought. He twisted to dodge, only to find himself face to face with Isabella and Adyson, who pinned him in a matter of seconds.

"Fine, I give up!" Buford shouted, half defiantly. "I was the last challenge, so follow the tunnel to where you'll find the master." He tried to point in the direction that he meant, but found his arms were still trapped and resorted to jerking his chin.

"Thank you!" Isabella said sweetly before giving the order to release.

The Fireside Girls walked for a long time and Isabella wondered how long Phineas and Ferb had actually made the tunnel.

At last, they saw a gleam of light and they entered into a sort of training room. The room itself wasn't terribly big, but the floor was padded and one corner held a couple punching bags. To complete the picture, a lone figure stood in the center of the room: Phineas.

_Phew, I made it back in time_, Phineas thought. _Though I still wish I could've asked Candace a few more questions._ "Ladies and, well, I guess just ladies… Welcome to the great Underground Dojo! You have passed all the tests and now you are ready to train with the master!" He waved his hand and smoke began to surround him.

When the smoke cleared, Ferb stood in his brother's place in full ninja uniform.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set when the kids exited their underground world, at which point Candace raced up to them, muttering something about busting. Unfortunately for Candace, a giant safety pin got caught in the shack and carried it away, closing the entrance to the studio. Mrs. Flynn entered the backyard, her daughter groaned loudly, and they both vanished into the house.<p>

Phineas shrugged before calling everyone to attention. "We have some patches to give out today," he announced cheerily. "For taking on and defeating several opponents and mastering boxing, Kung Fu, Tae Kwon Do, and Jujitsu, I present each of the Fireside Girls with their Martial Arts Patch!" At that point, he went around and handed a patch to each girl.

When he got to Isabella, he gave her the patch and took her hand, this time without regret. "Hey, Isabella," he started, "d-do you want to do something with me tomorrow?" Maybe he wasn't regretting, but he still had a mountain of butterflies in his stomach.

Isabella smiled a little as she drew her hand away and said softly, "Sorry, Phineas, but no thanks." Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, and every other Fireside Girl's mouth dropped open as Isabella turned and made her way home.

Phineas dropped to his knees, a look of pure shock and hurt on his face. He was only ten, but even ten-year-olds can get stabbed in the heart.

The crowd left reluctantly, leaving the brothers alone. Ferb sat next to Phineas under their tree. The young redhead had brought his knees to his chest, his eyes still wide as if he had no idea what had happened.

"What went wrong, Ferb?" Phineas asked dejectedly.

Ferb closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head slightly. "I don't know, but something isn't right here." When Phineas gave him a questioning look, he added, "That's not something the normal Isabella would do."

* * *

><p>The Fireside Girls walked part of the way home together, only to branch off as they came to their respective streets and houses. When they were the last two left, Isabella stopped and faced Adyson.<p>

"I can't do that again!" Isabella almost shouted, tears welling up in her eyes.

Adyson crossed her arms, looking skeptical. "He's never going to like you if you just moon over him every time he talks to you. You have to play hard-to-get or he'll just take advantage of you."

A tear rolled down the Fireside Girl leader's cheek. "How do you know that? Phineas wouldn't do that; we're just KIDS, for crying our loud! Besides, didn't you see his face?"

"I did see his face and, tell me, did he ever shown that much emotion towards you when you were falling all over him?" Adyson challenged.

Isabella hesitated before shaking her head. "I guess not…" she whimpered. "But he looked so sad!"

"Look, Izzy, I'm sorry." Adyson's voice and posture softened. "I wouldn't insist on you doing this unless I really thought it would help. You turned him down once, but that means that, if he really likes you, he'll try again."

The black-haired girl nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But seriously," she added, "we sound like you're in some teenage drama! How old do we think we are?"

"Ten," Adyson said, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hihi! Finally, I found time to write this chapter! I also got stuck for a bit, wondering about where this story should go next. So, if you're looking forward to the Phinabella that hasn't _really_ appeared yet, then you'll be happy to know that it's coming soon! Unfortunately, I leave for band camp tomorrow, so I won't be able to post another chapter for a week or so. But, for now, enjoy and review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb :P**

* * *

><p>It might not need saying that both Phineas and Isabella were miserable the next morning:<p>

* * *

><p>Isabella trudged through her usual morning routine, replaying the previous day's events over and over in her head. Every time she remembered Phineas' face she felt even worse. She supposed that she should be happy to know that he felt something for her, but overwhelming sense of guilt kept her from feeling as such. When she finally finished her breakfast, a couple hours later than usual, she decided to call a meeting with the other Fireside Girls to ask their advice. Maybe if she took into account all of their opinions, not just Adyson's, she could find a better solution her problem.<p>

When the Fireside Girls had all gathered, Isabella took a deep breath and announced her request. "I need help."

There was a pause before Milly asked, "With what?"

Isabella took another deep breath. "Adyson suggested that I try being hard-to-get with Phineas, but I'm not sure if that's the right way to go about getting his attention. No offense, Adyson!"

"None taken!"

"So," the troop leader continued, "I really want to make it up to Phineas somehow, since he seemed pretty upset that I refused him, I just don't know what to do! Any ideas?"

The girls thought for a moment, trying to come up with a flawless plan that would bring Isabella and Phineas together.

Gretchen raised her hand. "Remember the romantic cruise that Phineas and Ferb made for Baljeet and his friend from India? What if we do something like that? We could team up with Ferb."

Isabella looked doubtful. "I really like the idea, but I don't want to go over board. I mean, he may not be _that_ into me, I just was to do something small to make up for blowing him off."

Gretchen nodded and returned to thinking. Isabella thought herself: A movie? A picnic? A trip to the mall? A dance? _We're only ten, _she thought. _Whatever we do can't go too far; it's not like we're going to become a couple or anything._

"Hey, I know!" Katie jumped up, her hand waving in the air. "Let's make an arcade or a theme park or something! Something with games and rides that the two of you can enjoy together without it being over the top romance!"

Isabella considered it for a moment. "I would like over the top romance, but I guess Phineas might not… Okay, we'll go with that!"

"Hurray!" All the Fireside Girls leaped up and Adyson made her way to the front.

"Hey, chief, I'm really sorry for messing things up with you and you're guy, " Isabella blushed, "so, if you don't mind, I'd like to orchestrate the carrying out of this plan."

The "chief" nodded. "It's alright with me. Do you mind Katie?" The blonde girl shook her head. "Great! And don't worry about it, Adyson, I know you were just trying to helped."

"Thanks, chief," Adyson said, grinning. "Here's how it's going to work. We'll pretend that Isabella wasn't involved and get help from Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet. So, when we get them together, it'll be a surprise date for Phineas and Isabella. Sound good? So, chief, go relax and we'll come get you when we're finished!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Phineas had decided that he wasn't in the mood to do anything that day. Instead, he insisted on being left alone to stare off into space. Rejection hurt bad, and even more so since he had really thought that Isabella liked him. If someone had drawn a picture of Phineas' mind, it would be mostly dark clouds, with images of Isabella turning away from him here and there.<p>

Ferb tried to rouse his brother from his dark thoughts and convince him to do something, but to no avail. Phineas seemed determined to remain in his own world.

In all honesty, Ferb had no idea what to do. Sure, he had his wise moments and probably had a bit more experience with girls that his brother, but he had never had to pull someone out of the pit of heartbreak. Ferb silently worried that, if he couldn't come up with something, Phienas would never snap out of it. Maybe getting rid of his feelings would be the answer after all. _But no,_ Ferb thought._ I know that Isabella likes him; something was just off about her yesterday. There's got to be a way to talk to her and fix this!_

As if by magic, the phone rang and Mrs. Flynn called to Ferb. On the other line he found Adyson with Katie's plan to get Phineas and Isabella together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! I'm baaaack! I can hardly believe that I have 50 reviews; you guys are amazing! =) Anyway, I'm not too fond of this chapter, but I needed to write it to get to the next chapter, which will probably be the last. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas hardly noticed how fast the time had gone by when Ferb came into their room, rousing him from his daze. Last he'd checked, it was mid-morning, but now the clock ready 5:00 PM. Ferb flicked off the TV that his brother had been staring at half-heartedly and began his mission to get Phineas up and moving.<p>

"Ferb, I was watching that!" Phineas complained when the screen went dark.

"What was happening?"

"Gee... uh… I don't know." Phineas scratched his head, realizing that he really hadn't been paying attention to the TV, for all the time he'd been staring at it.

Ferb shook his slightly and grabbed the other boy's arm, hauling him to his feet. "I think I have something that will cheer you up."

Phineas just stared off into space and sighed. "I'm not in the mood, Ferb. Can't I just be alone for a while?"

"You've been up here alone for a good six or seven hours; I think you've have plenty of time to yourself."

"But…"

Ferb gripped Phineas' arm tighter. "I'm not letting you mope around any more. You're going to feel better, trust me."

Phineas let his green-haired brother pull him out the door, though not before Ferb ensured that Phineas was dress and his hair was combed. Phineas didn't know what was going on, but he didn't have the heart to be confused and just went with it. _I don't really care what happens, as long as I don't have to face Isabella._

His heart, and that lost thought, turned to ash when he found himself standing in the backyard, staring straight into his neighbor's pretty blue eyes.

Phineas whipped around to see his other friends gathered around, along with a variety of flashy machines that made their backyard look like an amusement park.

"What's going on?" he demanded of Ferb. "I-Isabella?" he stuttered, swinging back around.

The next thing he knew, he was in Isabella's arms, feeling her warm breath by his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Phineas," she whispered. "I'm sorry I blew you off yesterday, especially since I've been waiting for you to ask me something like that for so long, but I got confused and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry!"

Phineas felt his heart melt as he hugged Isabella back. His heart was soaring across the Tri-State Area doing loops and twirls of joy. Isabella _did_ want to be with him! He just barely prevented tears from coming to his eyes; even ten-year-old boys try to tough it out and not cry, even if they've had a super emotional couple of days.

When they finally broke their embrace, Phineas asked, "So this means that you will do something with me? Just the two of us?"

"Yes!" Isabella cried, ecstatic that he had forgiven her unusual behavior of the previous day. "Actually, our friends have prepared something for us."

Adyson stepped up and waved her arm dramatically. "United under a common goal, the Fireside Girls, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet have created this theme park for your enjoyment!"

"Hey, how come my name has to be last?" Baljeet shouted out, but Buford silenced him by slapping tape over his mouth.

"We present to you," Adyson continued, "the I.P. Park! The I. and the P. stand for Isabella and Phineas, " she added with a wink.

Isabella and Phineas just stood for a moment, neither of them, but mostly Phineas, unable to take in their happiness and the overall bliss of the situation.

Careful not to let Isabella hear, Buford stuck up beside his red-head friend and whispered, "Come on, man, now's your chance!"

Phineas' mind immediately snapped back to focus. He was still nervous, but now he knew what he had to do to.

"Shall we?" he said, offering his hand to Isabella. The girl grinned so wide she thought her cheeks would get stuck and took her crush's hand. Together they entered the I.P. Park, which they found was filled with rides and games, all ready for the couple to enjoy together.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER! Sorry it's later than expected; I meant to post it yesterday or the day before. Anyway, for those of you wondering "if this is Phinabella, then wheres the fluff?" Well, it's finally here! Woohoo! Thank you so much for all the reviews and encouragement throughout my writing of this story. I hope you like the ending!**

**Disclaimer: Once I had a dream that I owned Phineas and Ferb... But it was just a dream. I really don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Needless to say, Phineas and Isabella had an extravagant time in the park together. They went on rides, held hands, shared drinks, and played a lot games together, most of which Isabella won. Phineas didn't mind losing though; he hardly noticed, since he was too busy gazing at his companion's bright eyes and flowing hair. He could hardly believe that it took a crazy dream to start this, but he had never been happier.<p>

They ended the day with a picnic under the tree in the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard, provided by Ferb and the gang. Once they had finished eating, Isabella placed her head on Phineas' shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He sighed, this time with pleasure, but there was still something nagging at him.

"Hey, Isabella?"

"Yeah, Phineas?"

"What are we going to do now?"

Isabella sat up and they looked at each other. They were only ten; they couldn't officially be a couple or get serious or go on dates all the time. Where would they get the money for that anyway? Besides that, they were still at the age where their parents told them, "don't kiss people who aren't related to you!"

"I don't know, Phineas," Isabella admitted. "I've been dreaming about what it would be like for us to be together like this, but I never really thought it would happen, especially this soon. I mean, we're still kids; what is there that we can do?"

Phineas thought for a moment, remembering the dream that had started it all. Maybe it was a long shot and maybe it could only happen once, but it was worth a try. "I know one thing we could do," he started and Isabella looked up hopefully. "Just don't tell your parents."

* * *

><p>Thinking back, the girl with the purple bow could honestly say that she was caught by surprise, but that that moment was one of the best in her life. All she remembered was Phineas uttering a quick "don't tell your parents" before leaning in and kissing her full on the mouth. Isabella tried not to squeak with joy as she returned the kiss.<p>

It didn't last terribly long, both children being newbies at kissing, but it left both of them dizzy with delight. Neither could keep the huge grins off their faces as they leaned into each other for an embrace.

"Phineas…" Isabella breathed. "I never imagined…"

Phineas smiled at her and gently took her hand. "That's what started it all."

"What?"

"The other night I had a dreamed that we kissed," the boy confessed. "When I woke up I was confused, but so happy, and I finally realized how I feel about you. And, well… I wanted the moment where we kissed to be real."

"Well, it was wonderful," Isabella said, another enormous smile creeping onto her face. Then it faltered. "But what are we going to do from now on?" she asked, voicing Phineas' thoughts. "It's not like we're adults, or even teenagers, who can have real relationships. What are our parents going to think?"

Phineas tried not to look downcast; the last thing he wanted was for them to not be able to be together because of their age. The more he thought, the more it seemed hopeless. Most kids their age still thought the opposite gender had cooties and it's not like they could find a chance to be alone on a regular basis.

"May I offer some advice?"

The couple jumped to see Ferb standing behind them, politely waiting to be welcomed or shooed away. Instead, Phineas and Isabella cocked their heads and waited for their British brother/friend to continue.

"I know you guys are a little young to be all majorly romantic and have a serious relationship," Ferb went on, "but at the end of the day, isn't the best part that you can simply be together?" His line having been said, the green haired boy backed away to let them take things in.

"You know, he's right, Isabella," Phineas said, narrowing his eyes with affection. "We both know how the other feels, so we should just focus on spending time together."

Isabella hesitated, but eventually nodded her head. "I do wish we could do a lot of romantic things, but I guess this is a good way to start. Besides, our parents can't get mad at us hanging out together, since we do that all the time anyway."

"But it'll be different for us because we'll know something they don't," Phineas added. "And, Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"When we get older and all the boys and girls being separate, and the stereotypes go away, we'll do as many romantic things as you want."

Isabella strangled him in a hug, so happy that she was unable to speak, and then they shared their second, and also their last, kiss for some time.

* * *

><p>They didn't need to get the adults involved and, for being ten, knowing that their crush had a crush on them was good enough. Phineas and Isabella spent the next few years happily spending every day together, but not doing anything too serious, like kissing. Even though they didn't do much, they had some of the best times because they were simply together. And when they finally reached the age where dating was no longer weird, the romantic times they did have were all the better.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, wait a second!" Phineas sat up in bed the night he and Isabella had kissed for the first time. He looked over at Ferb, who had been woken up by his brother's shouts for the second time that week. "I've been so focused on and confused with this love thing that I completely forgot… Where's Perry been all this time?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is not a cliff hangar or the implication of a sequel, I just extremely regretted not including Perry in this story. ^^; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed <em>Phineas and Love Don't Mix<em>!**


End file.
